


ruby arrowheads

by zoo (winren)



Series: gods take the wheel [1]
Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Percy Jackson Fusion, Background Relationships, Demigods, Everyone is mentioned, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-12
Updated: 2019-06-12
Packaged: 2020-05-01 18:03:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,281
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19182955
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/winren/pseuds/zoo
Summary: they didn't think that asking someone out would be this hard





	ruby arrowheads

**Author's Note:**

> perhaps i'll write more fics of this universe because i love it so much :D

Jisung pulls the shed door open and lets Chenle follow him to his anvil. He rummages through his closet looking for his part templates. “And you said that Ten wants his arrowheads made out of ruby?” Jisung huffs at the boy’s wishes. He might as well have asked for diamond arrow heads. Both gemstones were expensive and rare at the camp. He was sure he could get Yuta to get him some, but it’d come with a price. Jisung wasn’t sure if he had enough cuteness in him to convince the elder.

“Yeah. He told me that if I don’t bring him ten new ruby arrows he’ll disown me as his brother.” Chenle says, shifting his weight. He always felt out of place stepping in Jisung’s shed because it was dark and gloomy, only being lit by a few dangling light bulbs, their wires exposed. He always complained to his boyfriend that he should get cute lamps to put around the place, but the younger would never listen to him.

“Well, tell him that I’ll have them by tomorrow and that he owes me big time.” Chenle nods and walks off to give his brother the message.

 

 

♖

 

Ten sits at the Apollo table during dinner, ignoring whatever Sicheng is saying in favor of looking over at the Athena table, where one Johnny Seo sat in all of his glory. He wears his light blue camp shirt with the sleeves rolled up and Ten tries not to drool all over his turkey dinner.

Sicheng notices the way Ten is zoned out and kicks his brother in the shin, forcing the other to avert his attention back to him. “If you’re not going to talk to him, you’re no longer allowed to complain about how hot he is.”

Ten whines, throwing his head down. “But he looks so good right now.” he mumbles, his voice muffled by the table.

“Won’t you see him tonight during armory practice? I’m pretty sure we’re practicing with the Athena cabin.” Chenle points out, nudging his brother’s side. Ten lifts his head suddenly reminded of his arrows.

“Were you able to get Jisung to make my new arrows?” he asks.

“Yeah, but he says you owe him big time. Go pick them up for him later today and find out what it is.”

 

 

♗

 

Doyoung and Johnny are sitting on the bottom seats of the amphitheater. They each take turns to see who can conjure up weapons faster. Doyoung is in the lead with an extra point, but if asked, Johnny would say he was winning because of the weapons he comes up with. They’re waiting for practice range to be cleared. The Hermes and Demeter kids are sparring and their time was almost up. Johnny’s house was up next and Doyoung was just waiting for Jaehyun and Taeyong to get out so they could walk to arts and crafts, but keeping Johnny company was nice and he could never turn down any sort of practice.

“Are you going to talk to that Apollo boy today?” Johnny perks up at the mention of Ten, but he’s confused as to why Doyoung decides to bring him up. He figures that Jaehyun told Doyoung about his little crush on Ten. Calling it a little crush is an understatement. He’s had a crush on Apollo’s son since they first came to camp together at the ripe age of twelve.

Before he gets a chance to get mad at Doyoung for getting in his business, Taeyong and Jaehyun come up behind them. Doyoung takes off with the two, a small wave towards Johnny before leaving the other alone, holding a small combat in his hands.

 

After sparring practice, Johnny musters up enough courage to walk over to Ten. He’s talking to some of his siblings already, but when they notice Johnny coming towards them, they scurry off, leaving Ten alone. Johnny finds it weird, unsure if the Apollo kids find him intimidating.

“Ten, hi.” Johnny greets. Ten is holding a ruby sword in his hands, leaning his weight against it and Johnny finds it amazing how Ten managed to get most of his weapons made out of the gemstone. He wonders what the other had to do to get them.

“Johnny,” Ten nods. He can’t seem to keep eye contact with the taller, and that makes the other believe further that the Apollo cabin has something against him.

“Do you want to go to the star watching event, together?” Johnny asks. He shoves his sweaty hands in his front pockets, just in case Ten can see how hard they are shaking.

“Tonight? I can’t. I have a date with Yuta.” Ten frowns. Johnny’s smile wavers a bit. He was unaware that Ten was dating Yuta. That kind of explained how Ten managed to get the rubies for his weapons. “Next time, though. Next time we can head to town and get some pizza.” Ten assures. He sheaths his sword behind him and walks away, leaving Johnny alone once again.

 

 

♔

 

Ten didn’t expect that he’d owe Yuta a date for the ruby arrowheads. He knew that Yuta had no romantic interest in him, the other being enamored by a certain Hermes boy. He figured that Yuta just wanted a friend to do things with. He was the only son of Hades at the camp and his only friend that he made at camp, hadn’t visited in a while. Yuta usually kept to himself, only attending the mandatory sparring and the crafts. He sometimes talked to Jisung and Jaemin, but they never hung out together, probably because of the age difference.

“I’m going to tell you right now that I don’t know if I can set you up with Taeyong.” Ten says to Yuta. He watches as the son of Hades struggles with the melting ice cream cone, licking it to keep it from running down his hand.

“I’m not using you to get to Taeyong. If I needed romance help, I would’ve asked Jaemin.” Yuta mutters. Ten figures he’s right, but he still doesn’t know why he chose Ten to hang out with when he could easily choose Jaehyun or Doyoung, Taeyong’s best friends.

“I just think you’re neat.” Yuta shrugs when he asks him. Ten blushes at the confession. He suddenly felt like he had to take care of Yuta no matter what. He was like a tiny black cat, timid but playful.

“You know I could have been hanging out with Johnny Seo instead. Be happy I chose you instead.” Ten says, crunching into his cone. He really should’ve ditched Yuta because he really didn’t think that Johnny would ask him to hang out again. They hardly talked and their cabins rarely did events together. It was devastating having such a strong crush on someone for so long and not doing anything about it. He figures he should ask Jungwoo for some help.

“Johnny Seo? The Athena boy? Isn’t he scary?” Yuta asks. Ten laughs and glances over at the other. Yuta, the son of the God of the Underworld, is sporting an all black look, his black hair and his heavily pierced ears.

“You’re one to talk.” Ten huffs. Yuta frowns but understands.

“Well I hope you get another chance.” Yuta smiles, patting Ten’s shoulder.

“I hope you do too.”

 

 

♘

 

Jaemin knows he should stop getting in people’s business, but being the son of Aphrodite was a curse. Sometime’s he couldn’t help it. Like when he was sitting with Renjun and Lucas during craft time and let it slip that their strings were tied. Renjun couldn’t stop blushing the entire day and Lucas wouldn’t stop saying he knew that Renjun liked him back.

He didn’t always see the strings. They only appeared to him when the two people were close to confessing and just needed that one push. He never saw onesided crushes and he couldn’t see his own strings either. If he could, he would’ve asked out Mark and Jeno sooner.

The strings were getting on his nerves more and more these days. He tried his hardest to avoid being around Ten and Johnny, because their strings were the brightest and most annoying. They were too oblivious to each other’s feelings, but he figured that the strings were bright enough that they would confess soon.

He’s in the middle of showering Mark in kisses when Johnny walks up to them, his string blinding Jaemin and making him halt in his actions, much to Mar’s dismay.

“Can we help you?” Jaemin huffs, pulling away from his boyfriend. He shields his eyes from the bright red string.

“I need your help.” Johnny says, taking a seat next to Mark, his half brother on their mother’s side. Johnny is still upset that his mother managed to get seduced by Zeus himself, giving him a baby brother stronger than most.

“What’s a good way to ask someone out and not have them say no.” Johnny asks.

“That doesn’t sound healthy, Johnny. You should learn how to be able to take rejection.” Jaemin muses. He would normally just tell Johnny that Ten liked him back, but every since Donghyuck and Yanyang incident, Jeno and Mark had promised him to not get involved with people’s relationships. He figures he could leave that to the other Aprhodite children.

“Whatever. I’ll just ask him again and if he turns me down again, I’ll just give up on love.” Both Mark and Jaemin roll their eyes at Johnny’s dramatics.

“Don’t worry, Johnny. You’ll do great.” Jaemin assures, patting his boyfriend’s brother. He really didn’t think Johnny would be able to screw up that badly with the strings getting brighter as their talk went on. He mainly just wanted Johnny to leave and confess already so he could finally hang out with the elder and no longer have to see the bright strings again.

 

 

♖

 

“I don’t get how you’re dating an Ares boy,” Ten grumbles. He’s sitting outside his cabin, watching as two of the Demeter boys are trying to grow the biggest sunflowers. Sicheng and Chenle are sitting beside him, basking in the sunlight.

“What’s wrong with dating an Ares boy?” Sicheng frowns. He didn’t know his brother was so against the idea. It’s not even like Sicheng and Kun recently started dating. They’ve been together for three years now and he doesn’t get why Ten is bringing it up all of a sudden.

“Nothing’s wrong. It’s just I feel like dating a Demeter child or even Dionysus is better than Ares.” Ten shrugs.

“So does that mean you don’t accept Jisung?” Chenle asks. His boyfriend is the son of Hephasestus and they were very different from the children that Ten had listed off.

“I never said that. I just don’t see why every kid from Demeter isn’t taken.” Ten says, making eye contact with Dejun. He was unfairly handsome and he didn’t understand how the other wasn’t cuffed and married yet, despite only being seventeen.

“You’re weird, Ten.” Chenle mutters, going back to his sunbathing. The other just sighs in defeat.

 

<

 

♙

 

The Athena and Ares cabin are together during archery and normally Johnny will find it unfair that they’re going against the children that excel at archery, but Ten is there and he can’t stop staring at the way the other pulls back the bowstring and lets his fignertips graze his lips. He watches as the red arrowhead lodges itself into the bullseye.

He expected nothing less from the best archer in the entire camp.

Ten lowers his bow and bounds over to where Johnny and Taeil were standing. His smile is infectious and they return it back, despite the fact that they were competing, he couldn’t help but feel proud that the other was ahead.

“How was that?” Ten asks, reaching for his gatorade. Taeil rolls his eyes and excuses himself to go over to the rest of their cabin.

“That was great. Natural talent.” Johnny compliments. He watches as the other flushes a light pink.

“I mean I practice still, but yeah I get you. It’s like how you’re so good at capture the flag.” Ten responds. This time it’s Johnny who’s face heats up.

“Yeah, the Athena cabin always does come first, huh.”

“It’s cause you guys cheat,” Ten grumbles, sticking his tongue out.  
“I’m pretty sure the Apollo cabin are the cheaters. I seem to remember when someone set fire to onne of the flags,” Johnny makes eye contact with Ten and continues accusingly. “With an arrow.”

“Must’ve been before I came to camp.” Ten laughs.

Johnny takes a step towards the other. The closer he got the more Ten had to look up at him, squinting against the sun rays. He places a hand on Ten’s shoulder, steadying the other. His other hand under Ten’s chin, holding him steady as he leans in to press a soft kiss on the other’s lips. The one’s he was admiring early.

“Well this is gross,” Sicheng says, causing the two to jump away from each other, mood ruined. “At least now Jaemin can stop complainging about the strings being super bright.” Johnny furrows his brow in confusion. He wants to ask him what he means, but he’s too embarrassed to say anything to Ten’s brother.

Sicheng walks off, his hand covering his mouth and Ten turns back to Johnny, the same smile plastered on his face.

“So…” Ten starts, placing a hand on Johnny’s bicep. He squeezes slightly, his gaze clouding over. “You and me? Star watching event?”

Johnny chuckles and takes Ten’s other hand in his. “Of course. I can show you Orion.”

“A master battle plan creator and an astrology nerd. What a catch.”

**Author's Note:**

> also i call them brothers, but the ones that are actually biologically related are Johnny and Mark and Sicheng and Chenle. 
> 
>  
> 
> thanks for reading!!! follow my [twt](https://twitter.com/wukrisis) and talk to me about johnten pls and thnx


End file.
